


Mistletoe or No Mistletoe

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/David Parrish, Someone keeps putting up mistletoe in anticipation of Christmas - and they always seem to be under it."</p><p>  <i>Evan should have suspected something was going awry on Atlantis when Beckett informed him that they were out of fishing hooks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe or No Mistletoe

Evan should have suspected something was going awry on Atlantis when Beckett informed him that they were out of fishing hooks. There weren't many fishing hooks to begin with, but they'd been sent along just in case so the expedition could catch fish and feed itself if necessary. Seeing as how no one had requisitioned them, Evan wasn't sure why there all missing, and the quartermaster was completely puzzled. Evan was annoyed when the social scientists called and let him know they were out of 3M wall stickies, and the Daedalus had just been by last week. On top of it all, the control tower kept calling him to weird places, and when he showed up, no one was there.  
  
"They need you on Pier 16, third floor," Chuck said.  
  
'They' typically meant Sheppard, McKay, or Weir, so Evan always reported to the requested location, but he was starting to get suspicious. And then on the third call, he was about to give up and walk away when Parrish appeared.  
  
"Hey, Major. What are you doing here?"  
  
Evan sighed. "I don't even know. They paged me here and no one was here. Was I supposed to meet you? They didn't tell me that."  
  
"Same thing happened to me. They told me to report here and –"  
  
"Evan! David!" Teyla paused beside them, grinning cheerily. "So wonderful to see you getting into the Christmas spirit. John has been telling me all about your holidays, and they are full of many wonderful traditions."  
  
Evan looked down at himself, confused. Had someone stuck a sign on him or something?  
  
But Parrish was looking up, and there, above them, was a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"Oh," Evan said.  
  
Teyla looked at him expectantly. Parrish avoided his gaze, blushing.  
  
"Is there not a Christmas tradition involving parasitic foliage?" Teyla asked.  
  
"Right," Evan said. He leaned in, muttered, "Sorry," and kissed Parrish on the cheek quickly.  
  
Was it just his imagination, or did Teyla look disappointed? But then she beamed and said, "Merry Christmas!" and continued on her way.  
  
"So, I'm just gonna go," Parrish mumbled, blushing furiously. He fled.  
  
Evan sighed and returned to his office. He almost didn't respond to the fourth call, but Zelenka was waiting for him in a jumper, needed help initiating something, so Evan acted as a glorified light switch. And then Evan heard Parrish.  
  
"What? My expression of the gene really isn't that strong –"  
  
"Would you look at that," Zelenka said. He pointed. Stuck to the wall was another sprig of mistletoe.  
  
Parrish froze mid-stride, saw Evan. Evan rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissed Parrish on the cheek again. He turned to Zelenka. "Anything else?"

There was nothing else, so Evan returned to his office to try to make a dent in the (digital) mountain of paperwork waiting for him. After the fifth call, in which someone needed both Evan and Parrish to help lift something (where were all the marines?) and Parrish kissed Evan on the cheek, Evan inspected the mistletoe. It was hanging from the ceiling by a fishing twine and a fishing hook. At the sixth call, the mistletoe was hanging from the wall beside Evan's regular cafeteria spot by one of those 3M stickie strips the social scientists had been complaining about being deprived of.  
  
Right.  
  
Someone was setting Evan up. And he was tired of it, if only because Parrish looked a little more miserable every time. So Evan went back to his office and dug through the mountain of digital paperwork, because this as Atlantis, and people couldn't just steal supplies. There was always a paper trail of some kind.  
  
When Evan followed the trail back to its source, he was floored. But he tapped on his radio and asked the control tower to patch him through to Parrish.  
  
Parrish was pale and nervous when he met Evan outside their tormentor's quarters, but he said nothing.  
  
Evan initiated the lock.  
  
Rodney snapped, "What is it? I'm busy."  
  
"McKay," Evan said sharply.  
  
Rodney lifted his head. "Oh. Major. Doctor. What's, uh, what's going on?"  
  
Evan produced a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket, held it up, yanked Parrish in, and kissed him. Long and hard and thoroughly. Parrish was breathless when it ended.  
  
Evan threw the mistletoe at Rodney. "We like to keep our relationship private, thanks. Stop teasing him."  
  
Rodney actually caught the mistletoe. "Oh. I just - he's been moping about you for weeks, and I couldn't stand it anymore, so I –"  
  
"We appreciate your support, Rodney. Just...a little more quietly next time, all right?" Evan grabbed Parrish's - David's - hand. "Come on. Let's call it a day."  
  
David nodded, and he followed Evan back to his quarters, where they were free to kiss each other as much as they liked, mistletoe or no mistletoe.  
  
Beckett was overjoyed when the fishing hooks were returned. It was an early Christmas for him.


End file.
